The Greenman
by theMistressOfNeedles
Summary: Set after From Dead to Worse. There is only one original character, the rest are Charlaine Harris. Dahlia Clio is moving to Shreveport to start over. Hurricane Katrina has taken a lot from her. She meets with the sheriff of area five to make sure it's okay to open a business for vampires and their companions. Rewritting for the end I feel Eric deserved.
1. Chapter 1

Dahlias POV

Ugh, I was nervous. Its not like I hadn't dealt with supernatural beings before, I just hadn't dealt with a sheriff before. Technically I didn't have to now, I just felt it would be a good idea since I was planning to open a vampire business in Shreveport. I didn't want to step on any toes in a area I didn't know. Moving away from New Orleans was exciting, after Katrina everyone was struggling to rebuild. I couldn't rebuild what I had lost, so why not move? So now I was headed to some tourist bar to meet the sheriff of area five. I've heard stories about Eric Northman, not all were flattering, but as long as he would okay my business opening, I could move and start over. After the short drive from my crappy hotel room, I was at Fangtasia, heh thats kinda funny. I bypassed the line and went straight for the bored looking "vamped" up woman. "Hello, I'm Dahlia, I have a meeting with Mr. Northman." I felt even more nervous as she eyed me like I was gum stuck to her shoe. I tried to not squirm, I failed. She may have smiled, I couldn't tell it happened so fast. "Follow me", she said and she didn't even wait to make sure I was following. She stopped at a booth and pointed to a seat, "Here", and then she was gone. I exhaled very slowly as I sat down. The anxiety over this meeting was starting to crush me. A bouncy young waitress hopped over towards me, "Hi, Mr. Northman will be out soon, may I get you a drink?" "Uhhh yeah, Coke?", "Okay" said bouncy, "I'll be right back with your Coke". She hopped away and I couldn't help but think if she had smiled harder she would have chipped her teeth. A few minutes passed and hoppy brought me my drink and luckily a cocktail napkin. Normally this wouldn't be important, but I felt like I was going to vomit from the nerves. I started shredding the little napkin with fangs printed on it into a small pile. I was seeing how small I could get the pieces of the napkin before placing them in the pile. I was so focused on this stupid task that when Eric finally walked over and introduced himself I gasped and blew tiny napkin bits all over myself and the table. Classy... That's me, yep. "Oh! Excuse me, sorry", I bolted straight up ,and banged my knee on the table. "Oww, Hi Mr. Northman, I'm Dahlia Clio." I hadn't really looked at him until that moment, and I admired myself greatly at my ability to keep my mouth closed. Eric was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and that is saying something. I also didn't try and shake his hand, another point for me. "Hello Mrs. Clio, please sit." Eric gestured back to my seat that was covered in shredded napkin, "Yes and it's just Ms. but please just call me Dahlia," I tried to scoop as much of the napkin mess into my hand, and off my seat as possible, I brushed the pieces onto the table and pretended they didn't exist. Eric didn't look amused at all. "So, Dahlia, why did you set up this meeting?" He looked bored. "Well Mr. Northman, I am trying to open a vampire business in this area, and I thought it would be in my best interest to speak with the sheriff and introduce myself first. I don't want to have a bad start here." says the woman who just blew confetti everywhere. "You're not a vampire, you don't have to answer to me." He obviously was not pleased I had taken up his time. While I didn't want to piss off this vampire, I wasn't scared of him. I wanted to make a good impression, hopefully get some feed back on my business, and see what the Shreveport vampire community was like. In New Orleans the usual vampire community, or my usual vampires, had disappeared and new ones came in. I was assuming there had been a shift. While I didn't know much about vampires, I knew more then most. Being a supe you learn what means what, and who to talk to. "Dahlia, what kind of vampire business are you planning to open?" Eric asked. "Well, it's catered to vampires who date humans. See I had the idea years ago. I had vampire friends and when I would meet their human companions, the companions would often mention how strange they felt going to restaurants with their vampires. This would be specific to that demographic. I've found a way to make blood sorbets and even make items similar to custards just using blood. That way the vampires could hopefully enjoy something new and their human companions wouldn't feel so, I guess the word is exposed. The sorbets are made from specific bloods. I'm sure you're aware of the stock of humans that eat only specific food items so their blood has different tastes and textures. The shop will lean more towards confectionery items for the humans, but that's not as fascinating as the vampire items. At least I don't think so." I managed to sound like I knew what I was talking about so I allowed myself a small smile. Eric didn't really change his expression, he still looked bored. After what seemed like several minutes he finally said, "Yes that sounds acceptable. I will send Pam, my second, over to get your information." With that he stood and walked away. I didn't watch him, instead I cleaned my damn napkin mess up before I could leave. The bored woman from the door came back to the booth, I assumed this was Pam. "Do you have a business card?" Well hello to you too, I fished around in my purse and handed her my business card. She took it and left. I then allowed myself to look around the bar. It was actually pretty tacky and the humans throwing themselves at vamps was kinda sad. I noticed Eric was at the bar talking to a blonde woman, she was looking at me. Her eyebrows were furrowed, I couldn't tell if she was angry or not. I did a nervous wave and smile, and decided it was time to bail. I left a small tip and exited Fangtasia. Now I could officially start over. Time to find a house.

Sookies POV

I cant believe I was driving to Fangtasia right after work. I had stopped by home first. I refused to shower or even dress nice. Eric had called me earlier and said he needed to speak with me and the Nevada vampires had finally left. I was pretty sure this was about him regaining his memories. We still hadn't sat down and talked since then. I couldn't really tell if I wanted to or not. After everything that happened in the past month, maybe I didn't need to be around men for a while. Yet here I was heading to Shreveport. I parked my car out back next to Eric's corvette and walked past everyone waiting to get in. Oh lovely, Pam was at the door, well at least I didn't have to stand out here and explain who I was. "Sookie, don't you look lovely", Pams face said otherwise. Good. "Pam I'm just here to talk to Eric.", I was already walking in. "Well Eric is in a meeting, you can wait at the bar." That stopped me, "I thought the Nevada vamps had gone home?", "Oh they have", she was smirking, that's not good, "He's meeting with a woman". She turned me to where I could see the woman. She was a very pretty woman, I can admit that much. She had black hair, I couldn't tell how long but it had to be at least past her elbows, her face was soft and heart shaped. She hadn't over done her makeup and she had dressed professionally. No boobs hanging out. Good. I decided to try and listen in on her and see what she was up to. Yes, I probably shouldn't but I was a little curious, and maybe a smidge jealous. I tried to focus on her and I couldn't, it was like static. I tried again and it was like a heat signature but it wasn't red. It was green. Green, warm, and fuzzy. I had forgot Pam was standing there. "Sookie, doesn't she look lovely, maybe Eric will agree". She tried to look sincere. Tried to anyway. "Pam, I cant hear her, what is she", I couldn't help but ask. Pam looked confused, "She's a human Sookie". "Not like any human I know." I slumped over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. I tried not to keep looking at the woman with Eric, but I wanted to know what she was, and what she wanted with him. Not that it was any of my business. Ugh, I should have stayed at home. Maybe I should have touched up my makeup. What was I thinking. I didn't even want Eric. I'd been shoving him away for months and now just because there was a woman talking to him I was having feelings. I don't know what kind. Label those under deal with later. "Hello lover", Eric had walked over while I was brooding, and I hadn't noticed. Granted he could sneak up on me easily. I jumped a lil. That earned a chuckle from Eric. "So who is the woman and what is she." I tried to sound like I didn't care, I don't think that's how it sounded. "Are you jealous lover?" He was grinning his evil grin now. "Seriously Eric, what is she?" It was bothering me more then I wanted to admit. I'd never experienced that before. "Her name is Dahlia Clio, she wanted to check with me before opening a vampire business in the area. It sounds like an interesting idea I will admit" He was watching her. I turned towards her and watched as well. She was examining the bar. I tried one more time to listen in and I was met with the same weird greeness. "Eric she's not human." She had noticed me staring at her and given me a strained smile and wave. That must be what my crazy smile looked like. I looked at Eric and he turned his face to mine, "What do you mean shes not human? Shes not a dog or any other animal, she doesn't smell supernatural." He had furrowed his brow and I couldn't help but notice how attractive that furrowed brow was. "Neither does Niall unless he wants too", I had turned back but Dahlia was gone. Well I'm sure we'd find out eventually what she was. She didn't seem to be a problem, but they usually don't show up waving signs. I looked back at Eric and he had put his bored mask back on. I wonder what he was thinking about in that blonde head of his. "So, you called me to come down here? What did you want to talk about?" Eric smiled, "Lets go to my office so we can speak privately." I thought this could be a bad idea but I followed anyway. After he closed the door he spun around and I felt like a mouse being cornered by a very hungry cat. "Whoa there bud, we're just talking". He glided towards me and stared down at me, "That's all you want to do lover?" He'd taken my hand and was kissing it. I yanked it back, "Stop calling me that!" I flopped down on the loveseat in his office and he had sat on his desk. "The Nevada Vampires have gone home, all but Victor Madden. He has been left to over see New Orleans. Hopefully he can get it rebuilt. Louisiana is losing revenue. Vampires are moving, and so is the tourism." He could have said all of this over the phone. I was ready for bed. and I still had to shower. I had spaced out while he was talking, He was staring at me like he had asked me a question. "What? I'm sorry Eric but I am tired and this is something you could have called about, I drifted off." He made a face. I don't know what the face meant, it had passed so fast. "I'm sorry to bore you Sookie, I thought you would want to be informed that the danger has subsided for the moment, and that we could spend a moment together." Ah, that's what he was after. "Look Eric, I'm glad you are safe and all, and I know you feel better remembering what happened when you stayed with me, but it doesn't automatically change anything. I don't know if it will ever change." I was so tired. Tired of supes, tired of talking, tired of thinking, just tired. Eric looked thoughtful for a moment, "Understood. I will call you again soon. Be safe." His eyes felt like lasers boring into my skull. "Mmm Hmm K talk to you later." And with that I snuck out the back to avoid Pam and I headed home to go to bed. Maybe I'd stay there for a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am writing several different POV's for this story. Its a little difficult to write from Erics POV. He's definitely had longer to develop his thought process then I have. I hope you guys enjoy reading this and I will update again soon. Thanks!_

Erics POV

Fucking Sookie Stackhouse. In regaining my memories, I have finally begun to understand the confusion I felt whenever I was around her. Not only my own confusion, but hers as well. When I was at my most vulnerable, this woman took me in, and kept me safe. The return of my memories, during a hostile take over, was at the very least a poor time. After entertaining the Nevada vampires and trying to keep Sookie as far away from them as possible, I finally can try and come to a solution for our strange predicament. That is if Sookie would fucking talk to me. Talking has never been one of her strong suits. It was easy for her when I was amnesic, I was so confused and greatly comforted by her. Now I was, well myself, and Sookie didn't understand me. She hated the vampire politics and she was constantly fighting me. Maybe she just loved me when it was easy to and now that it was absolutely me she couldn't handle it. I suppose I would just have to let the events unfold as they may. I have other items to attend to as well. I needed to find Pam and see if she knew if Victor had truly left. I was hoping he would stay in New Orleans like he was supposed to. I do know Victor and he is not the type to build anything for himself. I could foresee him trying to take over in Shreveport. My area was very lucrative

and New Orleans had been destroyed. Victor could try to remove me and run Louisiana from my area. He was very cunning, but also very careless and I doubt that a genuine idea had ever crossed his conniving brain. Victor knew very little of Sookie, but I was very sure the King would inform Victor of her saving him. She could be reluctant all she wanted, but eventually we would have to discuss a number of things. She was steadily becoming less and less safe.

There was a knock at my door, "Enter", I lifted my head toward the door and Pam walked in. She was grinning and about to speak when I cut her off. "Has Victor truly left the area?" Her grin only slightly faltered, "Yes Victor is in New Orleans assessing the damage. Hopefully it will keep him occupied for some time." She appeared to be overly pleased with herself over something. "Pam, what have you done?" "Absolutely nothing Eric, why would I do anything?" I gave her a long look, and she just smirked. "Sookie seemed to think the human you were meeting with was something other. She said she couldn't read her. I don't know if that means anything really. She did seemed bothered by it, and your conversation with her." Pam's smirk has faded by now. "What did the woman want anyway?"

I had almost forgotten about her. "Oh, she was looking for approval to open a vampire business in the area. I should have had her meet with you, the idea is an odd one. I'll probably have you look into it when she opens her business. We may actually be able to use her services if its lucrative." Pam nodded, and was heading back towards the bar when I stopped her and informed her I was heading home. I needed time to think about how to handle my and Sookies situation. Also, I needed to stay ahead of whatever the King or Victor may want from her. Plotting was something I was good at, and I enjoyed it almost as much as fighting. Though nothing is exciting as removing an enemies head.


	3. Chapter 3

Dahlia's POV

Nothing is as frustrating as finding a place to live. I had searched so many places. I knew I didn't want a apartment, the neighbors are too close, and always too loud. However, opting for a nice house in a nice neighborhood, while trying to open a new business was terrifying. Honestly, almost everything scared me. It shouldn't, but it does. I hide what I am as well as I can. Vampires being out of the coffin was wonderful, maybe soon all the supes could come out and I wouldn't feel so scared. I'd probably just find another reason to be scared though. I was meeting with a Realtor today to look at a beautiful ranch style house. I have no idea what that means, but I'll find out. Doing all these new things by myself made me feel a little lonely. I missed my boyfriend. He had died during the hurricane. He was one of the ones who refused to leave. He was just a regular human, but I had loved Daniel, and I still do. He was the first person to accept what I was. No one can chose their parents, but try explaining how your dad is a Satyr. Luckily I don't have horns and cloven feet. I'd heard stories before of how there had been children born with cloven feet during the witch trails. Allegedly, that was a sign of a witch. A lot of women who had no magical power were hung, all because they had been seduced by a mythical creature. The crazed preachers thought the Satyrs demons, so the only logical explanation was to kill the women who slept with the devil. What a bunch of fruits. My mom was a sweet women. She died a few years ago from cancer. She was a Wiccan, and she loved my father very much. I have no idea where he is now. I did inherit some magical powers from him. I still don't know if more will show up, or how I will age. Its a learning experience. Daniel didn't care, he thought some of my nature manipulation was amazing.

I was pulling into the driveway of what I guess was a ranch style home, it didn't look like a ranch, and it was in suburbia, but meh. The front yard would definitely need some manipulation, but the house looked to be new. The Realtor was a very tan woman in a very pink skirt suit. I think they were called power suits in the nineties, they are hideous. She showed me around the house, and was blabbing on about ceilings and windows when I noticed the back yard. It was spacious and had a small shed. There were two weeping willows, along with some tree species I couldn't name. There was a shallow pond for fish, and a hot tub attached to the porch. I opened the door and went to explore. It needed some love, but I had room for a garden, and the shed would is good condition. I loved the back yard the most. Ms. Realtor lady was still blabbing about something when I turned around and asked how much. I had found my home. I didn't have much to move from New Orleans, so it had all fit in my Jeep. I was staying at a crummy hotel until the house situation was settled. The Realtor said she would call me soon to set up a day to sign paperwork. Now I needed to start finding employees and setting up my small bakery. I was still mulling over names. I wanted to give it a magical name, yet something to also address what it was. No need in naming it something people wouldn't understand. I wanted people to feel curios and want to come in, not confuse them. I was probably over thinking it. It was times like these I wished I had someone close to talk to about my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookies POV

I had slept until noon. My bed felt too good to leave. It was a rainy, gray day, I debated on just rolling over and going back to sleep. How could Eric not even mention our time together? I hadn't seen him for weeks and he seemed to want to talk about vampire politics. I rolled onto my back and stretched my arms and legs out. I suppose I should get up and make coffee. I had the day off so I could do or not do whatever I wanted. There was always something that needed to be done around the house. I was thinking of my list of chores while I made coffee and breakfast. I didn't really feel like making anything, so breakfast today would be cereal. My mind kept drifting to Eric's face the night he remembered. I could feel him through the bond, but for a few seconds his stoic vampire mask was gone and he looked vulnerable. It was my old Eric, just for a few moments. My Eric that had cuddled in front of the fire with me, the one who had thought Jason should be caring for me, the Eric that I had sex with. Amazing, mind blowing sex with. I missed that Eric, but that wasn't Eric. Eric came with mind games, and vampire bull shit. I didn't even know what the takeover entailed and I didn't want to. I knew eventually I'd get pulled in some how, but not yet. Well, sitting here moping all day wouldn't do any good, I suppose I'd get dressed and run my errands. I had a few books I needed to return to the library. I was planning on just dropping the books off, but I decided to go in and see if there were any books that caught my eye. I was staying far away from the romance novels. I didn't even want to deal with fictional love interest. Relationships were just disappointing me lately, as in ever since I started having them. I eventually found a interesting sounding fantasy book.

After I left the library, I headed by the grocery store to grab some essentials. I may have accidentally bought some candy as well. I was still in a mopey mood. I needed to just give in and actually talk to Eric. I wanted to be honest with him about everything, but I couldn't help but feel he was keeping things from me. I mean even though the blood bond was the lesser of two evils, I didn't understand what it had meant. I didn't want things to continue in that direction. I decided what I wanted to do, and I hated him making decisions for me. I realize I don't understand his world, but he could either explain it to me or leave me the heck alone. I would wait until dark then head to Shreveport.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry everyone for the long pause on the update. I've been very busy with work and classes. The wonderful treewitch703 has done the editing and formatting for me, so hopefully it's easier to read. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and interest in my story! I will try to update at least once a week, but it may be every two weeks. Thanks!_

Sookie's POV

The drive to Shreveport seemed to be taking longer than usual. I still didn't know exactly what I would say to Eric but I couldn't put it off any longer. One of us needed to break the tension. No matter what happened tonight, something needed to crack. I couldn't take the stalemate anymore.. I obviously needed to start the conversation; since Eric only wanted to talk about vampire bull shit, and I didn't want to delve into that. At least not yet.

The closer I got to Fangtasia, the more I relaxed and calmed about this discussion. I had decided to dress a bit more nicely, but still comfortably. I had patted on a small amount of make up and tossed my hair into a ponytail. Maybe I had missed Eric after all.

Eric's POV

I was sitting in my office talking to Bill, when I felt Sookie getting closer. This was interesting. She hadn't called to say she was coming, nor had I summoned her.

Compton was rambling on about his computer program.

"Get to the point Compton". My patience was wearing thin.

"I just wanted to discuss the possible progression of the program Eric".

"It seems to me that your program doesn't have much else to offer. What new avenues could you possibly develop? This is also something that I haven't had any part in."

I had never been involved with his process. I was doubtful he was actually here to discuss the program anyway. "why are you actually here Compton? This is nothing I have any interest in".

I leaned back in my desk chair and waited for his response. One thing Bill has never been good at is secrecy. He didn't even try to look surprised at my question.

"I would like to discuss Sookie. Her safety is very important to me. I want nothing bad to happen to her because of you". He tried to look stern. Internally this was amusing. He had been in a great deal of distress over Sookie, and had almost killed her once. Now he was trying to convince me that he was concerned for her.

"Bill, you seem to think I would share information with you about my bonded. She is no longer your concern. Furthermore do not sit there and and assume I forget that not only have you put her life in danger several occasions, you personally almost drained her, and did in fact rape her. You're ability to selectively remember past events amazes me. What happens to Ms. Stackhouse is none of your concern anymore."

I couldn't even fathom why he thought she was any of his concern. His face didn't change, but his body tensed ever so slightly.

"She has yet to say she was yours, Eric. She however did admit to being mine." he said smugly.

"Compton, I will not sit here and argue with you over her. She is not yours, she has bound herself to me, this is not a negotiation. You will leave her alone, or you will wish you had. Now leave." I was done looking at this sad excuse of a vampire.

He paused at the door as he was leaving, "She won't ever accept you." Without ever glancing back to see my reaction, he left.

While most of the time I thought Compton a miserable, ignorant vampire; part of me agreed with his leaving remark. Despite the fact Sookie was partially supernatural, she refused to accept the true nature of vampires. With her background of being harshly judged for her amazing gift, one would think she would be more accepting of unavoidable circumstances thrust upon someone. At least I had taken steps to keep her safe. She may not like all the implications of being blood bound to me, but it would keep her safe. She deserved that at the very least.


End file.
